


Coffee and Caramel

by tukimecca



Category: World Trigger
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i write you cheese when i'm not writing angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukimecca/pseuds/tukimecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Karasuma/Izumi drabble ficlets with some side pairings.</p><p>Izumi Kouhei is cute, Karasume Kyousuke should know. They love to shop together, and they have their first kiss in the most ridiculous place, but they're happy, and that's the most important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see! While I was in a (somewhat) slump for my ongoing SHINee fic on another site, I got the urge to just write bunch of fluff. So, one morning I woke up thinking; Holy crap, how long has I been away from this fandom??, and decided to just write a World Trigger one. I also have this incapability of writing Jin/Miwa in too much fluff (the last one was enough), so I go with Tori/Izu. Hope you enjoy this!

Izumi Kouhei is cute, Karasuma Kyousuke should know.

It's those hay colored hair, messy and unkempt. They look dry and coarse but Kyousuke knows better. They might not be as sweet as silk but definitely soft, relatively softer than Kyousuke's own ebony locks. He loves running his hair through it but maybe he doesn't love it as much as the look Izumi gives him; abashed but with a hint of mischievousness in those golden jade colored eyes.

And those eyes, those slightly hooded felines eyes that seems to be littered in golden flecks. They're sucking Kyousuke in, further and deeper into its endless depth. Those alluring eyes are open, honest, they speak million things and Kyousuke wouldn't mind getting lost in it. Kyousuke loves them bit to pieces, they're expressive in contrast of his own, animated, alive, and they burst in million light when Kyousuke would descend his lips upon the elder's in chaste, innocent kiss.

Izumi's lips are not always soft, they're often chapped and cracked but they always melt like butter under Kyousuke's own dry lips. Those lips that always turn upwards whenever they're in each other's presence and in turn pulls the younger boy's own lips up, those lips that always mouths Kyousuke's name with so much emotion, those lips that always find purchase on Kyousuke's skin whenever they're in the private of their own room. Kyousuke no longer remember how many times he had abused those tender lips but he always remember they way it moves under his own, sweet yet demanding.

Kyousuke loves to make color blossoms on Izumi's cheeks. They're a pretty shade of scarlet, subtle and not so vibrant, but they do wonder to Izumi's slightly tan complexion. His own skin is pale, almost like a ghost, he loathes it at some point but then Izumi says he loves it so Kyousuke has grown to love them as well. Usually, Izumi would say he envies Kyousuke's smooth, seemingly poreless skin in return but Kyousuke will kiss the elder's blemished and slightly rough cheeks, telling him Izumi is perfect the way he is. The same color will bloom together with a shy smile, followed with a quiet and somehow very intimate 'thank you'.

Izumi Kouhei's face is not the only thing that's driving Kyousuke to the edge, his body does too. His narrow hips, his sharp collarbones, his rough, calloused fingers, his legs that aren't so long yet right to his proportion. They way he moves from one building to another with a certain gait in his steps, the way he opens up his palm before his trion cube blossoms above it; everything seems to follow a certain flow that makes his movements so fluid, so with ease yet with grace. In his first year, Kyousuke found himself distracted with Izumi around, he couldn't help it;

Izumi is just 'that' captivating.

And that's how Kyousuke finds himself in his current predicament; teased to hell and back by Tachikawa Kei and Jin Yuuichi. Apparently, according to the two Attacker, Kyousuke has been staring at Izumi's 'Cute Little Ass' for an entire five minutes. Kyousuke doesn't address the 'accusation' because, well, he really is 'staring', but not only at Izumi's pretty fit behind, but rather at his entirety.

After a particular hard shove from Jin, Kyousuke says with his signature straight face, "well, " he begins, not leaving his eyes from Izumi who happens to be looking his way as well, "Izumi-senpai is cute indeed."

Kyousuke feels himself smiling when those feline eyes he loves so much widens, when white teeth dug into the bottom flesh of those lips he's so addicted to, and the lovely shade of crimson that he fancies so much adorns those cheeks.

Yes, Izumi Kouhei is cute indeed.


	2. Shopping

"This looks good on you," Izumi comments as he shoves a pair of white skinny cargo pants with zipper detaillings on pocket area.

"Ha, I see..."

Izumi makes Kyousuke holds the pants as he snatches a black belt with lots of silver rings and wrap it around Kyousuke's hips. He moves around so he's standing behind Kyousuke while holding the belt in front of the younger yet taller boy. Tip-toeing, Izumi peeks from behind Kyousuke's shoulder (trying his best not to show that Kyosuke's slightly spicy scent is making him dizy), looking at his reflection in the mirror with big and satisfied grin, "perfect!"

"I see."

The lack of enthusiastic response from the younger boy doesn't affect Izumi at all. The blond put the pants and belts into the gray shopping basket Kyousuke's carrying. He stalks another clothing racks with Kyousuke following behind, randomly pulling out pants after pants. This time, he seems to find a pair of ripped dark navy skinny jeans and with an approving whistle, Izumi pulls it out from the rack then shoves it again to his shopping companion. After assessing it for a while, Kyousuke drops the pants into the cart as well, "the length could do some work."

"I will have Reiji-san cut it," Kyousuke says.

Izumi turns around briefly, giving him a cheeky, lopsided grin, "perfect!"

Half an hour later find the two with three paints of pants (a regular gray jeans is added), five t-shirts, two sweaters, two hoodies, and four belts. Izumi pulls out his card and twirl in around his fingers while Kyousuke ponders whether he should add socks to their shopping cart (Izumi does it for him in the end). They make line for the cashier, Izumi making random comments in hushed whisper about people around them ("Geez, look at that couple over there, _couple t-shirts_ , can you believe it?", "How could nobody notice that boy is obviously trying to feel her up?"). Kyousuke always responds the same way; noncommittal hums and nods. He isn't really listening; Izumi knows, but neither does he cares. That's not what he wants.

"Oh, it's our turn, Kyousuke!" Izumi grins, pulling the sleeve of Kyousuke's stretched hoodies forward. Kyousuke unloads their cart with practiced ease, having done this multiple times already. Meanwhile, his shopping companion is leaning on the end of the cart with hands folded on its edge, card still sandwiched between his fingers. "Imagine what will Kitora say about this," he whistles when Kyousuke picks up the white cargo pants from earlier.

Kyousuke regards him with level stare, watching mirth dancing on those pair of honey caramel eyes like candle in the dark. "I can imagine this is not exactly a choice of clothing she," he pauses to find a proper word, "approves."

The cackle Izumi gives him is so characteristically _Izumi_ ; mischievous yet innocent. "Figures..."

 _And you are cute_ , Kyousuke thinks when the voice of cashier lady startles Izumi that the blond boy's folded arms slip from the edge of the cart, almost sending him inside. He barely looks at the total amount of their purchase, flicking the card to her while keeping a gaze at his younger companion, a little bit shy, probably from his slip up. The raven mouths; _cute_ , and Izumi blushes that his face almost rivals the red ribbon hair clip keeping the cashier lady's hair up tight in a bun.

The exits the store with Izumi walking two steps ahead in long, slow strides. Kyousuke walks behind him with shopping bags in either hands, giving affirmative answers to whatever Izumi is asking him ("Are you hungry, Kyousuke?" "Should we eat?" "What do you think about Udon?"). Izumi only break down the chatting once they have exited the shopping area, taking familiar path to familiar udon restaurant. It isn't pricey but not stellar-cheap either, something that they have keep in mind whenever choosing a hanging out place is making sure if it's in Kyousuke's range of budget or not (even if it doesn't really matter because in the end, Izumi _always_ pay for the two of them).

"Where should we go next?" Izumi inquires after they are already settled. Their seat of choosing is always the same as well; bar-stool, overlooking the street, two seats in the corner. The shopping bags are littered around their legs under the table, sometimes getting knocked by Izumi's foot.

Kyousuke scans the menu with quiet interest, tempura udon is inviting but he is 100% Izumi is going to order this one; _wakame udon_ _that's it_. He slides the menu card on the table to Izumi's direction, but Izumi only pins it with his finger, already making a call for the waiter to place their order. Once it's back to the two of them, Kyousuke murmurs, low but loud enough for Izumi to hear, "you said you broke your shoes, senpai."

Izumi's mouth forms a big 'O', then, he breaks into _that_ grin that makes Kyousuke's heart stirs warmly like a mug of hot chocolate stirred gently with a golden spoon. "Yeah, I suppose you're right." As the blond launches into their plan for their next day-off, Kyousuke folds his arms on the table top, leaning forward while  pouring his attention all over Izumi with a smile that's barely there at all.

He loves _this_ ; this day-off routine they have fallen into. He doesn't remember the first time they did this, Izumi had tried to remember when they ended up two stations away from Mikado, buying _lots_ off too-girly stationeries that gave away to the operators, but to no avail. In between, they figured it was the least of their concern even if Kyousuke was vaguely aware this dated longer than the time he had spent in Tamakoma. It started with coincidental same day-off schedule that happened way too many times for it to be coincidence. Then they'd start trivial conversation, slipping new places and new stores that Izumi (or sometimes, Kyousuke) was interested to visit but never had the chance too. After that, everything else fall naturally; Kyousuke showing up at their promised place 10 minutes earlier while Izumi is surprisingly punctual. They will the place they had agreed upon beforehand, sometimes purchasing too much and the other times not at all. Unless they are going out for food, their choice of eating was rather random, except for some regular places like this udon restaurant they're in right now.

"Kyousuke, are you listening?" Izumi waves his hand in front the raven's face, who blinks approximately four times before ever so slowly, stretching his almost hidden smile. Izumi's lower lip is jutted out only a fraction, unless you have known him well enough, it is hard to tell that he is pouting. Izumi is okay with absent-minded answer, he is _not okay_ with unresponsive partner.

"I'm sorry, it seems like I was too busy staring at your handsome face, Senpai," Kyousuke says with face as straight as a ruler. Despite the eye roll Izumi gives him, Kyousuke doesn't miss the vivid pink blossoming under his cheeks. Leaning further into his folded hands while still maintaining his gaze on the shooter, Kyousuke says again, "you are too handsome not to look at."

"Stop it," Izumi smothers his face with the heel of his palm. The waiter arrives with their orders and he nearly spill the udons all over them when Izumi suddenly straightens his back. Thankfully, Kyousuke is aware, and he is also swift, so he manages to save their foods by picking them up from the tray, not forgetting to murmur an apology. Once the waiter has left, Izumi continues with puffed-out cheek that makes him resemble a hamster with angry cat's face. "You are too honest it's embarrassing sometimes."

"I thought you like the compliments."

"Yes, but sometimes- it's, you know-" Izumi stammers.

"And I thought you don't care?" Kyousuke presses on with unblinking eyes.

The shade of scarlet on Izumi's cheeks deepens, "forget it, let'sjust-" he gestures toward their noodles, "eat."

Giving him one last stare, Kyousuke shrugs, "if you say so, Senpai."

They start eating and, as Kyousuke has expected, it isn't long until Izumi begins talking again, addressing Tachikawa-san's latest attempt at earning Tsukimi-san's forgiveness, just Tachikawa-san being his unreliable self as usual. All along, Kyousuke watches Izumi's animated expression, magically finishing his food while barely paying attention at it. The pair exited the restaurant immediately after they finished eating, not without earning a dirty glare from the waiter who had nearly fall on his sorry ass from Izumi's abrupt and impulsive action. They walk to nearby station, talking about the supposed crush Yuzuru has on Chika, a conversation Kyousuke actively participates in by supplying Izumi with some details he heard from Chika herself regarding her 'friendship' with the young male sniper.

"So, shoes for next time?" Izumi asks, when they're steps away from the ticket gate, hands shoved deep inside his hoodie's pocket. Kyousuke runs a quick calculation at how much money he will be left if he took a direct train home instead of hopping off at the same one with Izumi and walking by foot to his place.

"Yes, shoes," he replies. Finally deciding to take direct one home, he pulls Izumi closer so their shoulders are bumping and with one swift movement, he steals a quick, chaste kiss on those plump lips. "It's a lovely _date_ , thank you, Senpai."

Izumi leaps away from him like he is struck with lightning, cheeks brilliant shade of scarlet but smile gentle like morning ray, "yeah, I enjoy it too. You're welcome?" There is an awkward distance between them that Kyosuke regards with fond gaze and held-back smile. The announcer's voice blares from the speakers above them, informing the arrival of Kyousuke's train in less than a minute. "You should go." Izumi says, breathless and beautiful.

The younger of the two gives him one last gentle gaze then he walks away, leaving for home without turning back. Izumi on stands there, he watches until Kyousuke's back disappears before he, too, makes his way toward the ticket gate, a smile still intact.

He cannot wait for their next day-off. Or as Kyosuke (and Yoneya) had put it; their _date_.


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karasuma, Izumi, and First kiss. And closet.

Karasuma is just sixteen years old, sometimes he wants to scream on the top of his lungs until everyone understand.  
  
Karasuma is just sixteen years old, and his nervousness about first kiss is completely normal.  
  
He wants to scream it, not to the world, but to his boyfriend – his _first_ boyfriend, Izumi Kouhei, whose cat-like, golden amber eyes shine so bright like summer sun, and lips are redder than cherry or apple combined.  
  
Karasuma is just sixteen years old, he is nervous about his first kiss, and having his first boyfriend this close to him – all pressed up literally from head to the toe, and breathe whispering over Karasuma’s reddening skin – naturally excites and unnerve him at the same time.  
  
As he tries to calm his rapidly beating hard – which proves to be impossible to do with how close Izumi’s nose is to his own – Karasuma starts wondering how did things end up this way; literally locked in closet with his boyfriend, very cliché.  
  
So there is Yoneya-senpai, Satori, Tokieda. And Hyuse. He can hardly believe how quickly Hyuse has settled with the rest of Border Agent, especially from their age-range.  
  
Or maybe Hyuse just naturally hates him and is willing to jump on any chance that could bring Karasuma misfortune.  
  
Anyways,  
  
“I would blast that _yari-baka_ with _Tomahwak_ , I swear,” Izumi grumbles through his teeth.  
  
Karasuma agrees mentally but he forgets to voice it out because he is too mesmerized by how red Izumi’s cheeks and lips are. Sometimes he cannot believe that the Izumi Kouhei is his _boyfriend._  
  
“You would join me, wouldn’t you? We can use your _Geist_ , in shooter mode, and destroy him to tinny little pieces-“ Izumi peers up at him, eyes glinting with mischief, but the moment their eyes met, all trace of playfulness is gone. He stills like a rock, and for a moment, Karasuma fears his boyfriend is not breathing.  
  
“Izumi-senpai?” He inquires, worried.  
  
Izumi drops his gaze downward; falling lashes cast gentle shadow on his skin. His cheeks are practically glowing vibrant red right now. His right hand is resting on Karasuma’s shoulder while the left is on Karasuma’s chest, palm splayed open on top of the dark turquoise fabric.  
  
“What?” He mumbles.  
  
“Are you okay?”  
  
Karasuma would later claim he wasn’t conscious at all when he pulls Izumi in, pressing their already close bodies even more flush on each other. He would also claim that he did that out of worry, for so many times he couldn’t be with Izumi when his boyfriend is in the face of danger, he’d not let any chance when he could directly make sure of his well-being go to waste.  
  
“I’m fine- I just,” Izumi sighs, literally melting into his boyfriend’s arm as he presses their forehead even closer. “You are so close, and I-“  
  
“And I, what, Senpai?”  
  
Karasuma is just sixteen years old, he is nervous about his first kiss, and having his first boyfriend this close to him, looking all shy yet willing – trusting, is making his body doing all sorts of weird things it could do; which includes his stomach dropping and leaping at the same time, heart running a marathon, and breathe refusing to leave his lungs.  
  
Karasuma is just sixteen, and Izumi is his first boyfriend. And they’re yet to have their first kiss – something that apparently aggravate their best friends so much, to the point they actually plot something as silly and cliché as locking them together in the closet so they could _KISS!_ (as Yoneya had manically cackled from outside the closet).  
  
And Izumi is blushing so much, his eyes are as gentle and bright as the moon that glows in the night sky; captivating, enchanting. And they speak to him, in words only them can understand, and his lips – red, luscious lips – are half-opened, and Karasuma thinks, _the hell with it-_  
  
Karasuma Kyousuke is just sixteen when he has his first kiss with his first boyfriend, Izumi Kouhei, in a closet. It’s cliché. It’s silly. He is nervous, so is Izumi. But he is happy, and he thinks, as he gently presses his lips on Izumi’s, none of it really matters.


	4. If it Kills me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Karasuma Kyousuke was A Tachikawa Squad Member

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure I'm not the only one with this head-canon?  
> Finally a sliver of 'my element' though it still hands on happier note.

Not a lot of thing can pains him, but this time, it does. Badly.

It pains him to sign the resignation letter. It pains him to talk to his superior. It pains him to say goodbye to the team he has been in for quiet a long period of time.

It pains him to say goodbye, but this is something he has to do. Something that needs to be done, because as much as he loves to be in this time, as much as he loves a certain member of it, there is a cause he can stand for and one he cannot.

It pains him when he talks to Tachikawa about it, when he apologizes for not sticking in longer, and convinces him it's not the team members. It pains him when Tachikawa grins and tells him it's okay, it pains him when Tachikawa ruffles his hair, roughly at first but gradually softens, and Tachikawa's voice goes soft as well. And it takes all of him to not cry, because Tachikawa rarely talks this kind, to him, to anyone else. Always frank and honest, his captain - his _ex-captain_ \- childish, and blunt, but surprisingly understanding. Reasonable despite the image he is so well portrayed.

It pains him because he likes Tachikawa, likes working under and for him. But he just can't fight for the faction they are in, and the schedule they demand of him. On the new place, he can fight for something he truly believes him. On the new place, he can work with schedule that's not too demanding.

It pains him to say goodbye to Kunichika, too. Yuu-san is just as kind as his _ex-captain_. Nice and playful, a little bit slow sometimes but her cheerful laugh always manages to make Kyousuke smiles. Even if she's not as gullible, she fell to Kyousuke's lie sometimes, and when she realized she's been fooled, she'd just giggle, hitting Kyousuke on the arm playfully and utterly destroy Kyousuke in a game she later challenged him as a lesson.

It pains him because Kunichika is also very understanding about it, smiling sadly without bothering to hide the redness of her eyes. "It was so fun with you, Kyousuke-kun. I hope you have fun over there, too!"

There are not many things that can pain him but it pains him the most when he tells Izumi-senpai, "I'm transferring to Tamakoma."

It pains him because he loves Izumi Kouhei, so, so much that sometimes he doesn't think his body can contain it. It pains him when he sees Izumi suddenly freezes and lost all color from his face. It pains him when Izumi's smile falls like glass crashing down to the floor. It pains him in the most excruciating way because Izumi just looks at him like Kyousuke is trying to kill him in the most gruesome way possible. It pains him to the point it's practically killing him when Izumi doesn't react right away, and all Kyousuke wants to do is to retract his words, retract his transfer application, hugs Izumi, and tells him that he's not moving, that he's still in the team with Izumi.

But his letter of transfer has been approved, and there's no walking back. The only thing left for him is to move on, to move place, to make a new home in Tamakoma with his new 'family'.

Not a new love, never a new love, because Kyousuke had sworn, in the first night when Izumi accepted his confession, that his heart will always belong to Izumi Kouhei and his starlit eyes.

It kills him when Izumi finally reacts, when Izumi finally says something, when Izumi finally moves and it is to reach out for Kyousuke with hands trembling as much as his voice and eyes, and Kyousuke welcomes him to his embrace, hugs him so tight like being physically away from Izumi would be the end of him."Kyousuke," he calls out, voice muffled by the fabric of Kyousuke's uniform.

"Yes, senpai?"

It kills him when he knows the only reason why Izumi is not against this - their separation - is because Izumi loves him as much, and understands him in a way nobody has ever done before. It kills him because he is now the cause of Izumi's pain even if protecting him is the only thing Kyousuke wants to do. "Take care, okay?"

Kyousuke wants to say 'I love you', Kyousuke wants to say, 'I'm not leaving you'. But Izumi knows the first, and he is not exactly not doing the later, so he answers instead, "I will."

"Don't find a new boyfriend, okay?"

"Never dream about it, Senpai."

Izumi laughs, but it's wet with tears, and Kyousuke presses a kiss the side of his head, "or a girlfriend. Konami is pretty cute."

"Not as cute as you," Kyousuke says, pressing another kiss, this time to Izumi's closed eyelids. "Nobody is as cute as you, Senpai."

Through his tears, Izumi smiles, and it pains him, it kills him, because it's so beautiful; because he loves it so much, and he won't be able to see whenever he wants to like before.

It pains him, it kills him, but Izumi is still smiling, and as his _ex-team mates_ presses a gentle kiss to his lips, Kyousuke thinks he can live with it.


End file.
